Moontail's other life-- warriors fan fiction
(k so this is my first fanfic, its a warriors story based off of my dead kitten :( i hope you like it) prologue ---you've got brains in your head, you've got feet in your shoes, you can street yourself any direction you choose- Dr. Seuss-- =I stared out the window. Blue-tinted glass tickled and played with my vision, but I wasn't looking for anything I could ever find. My clan, my life, my home, my purpose was gone. And there was nothing i could do about it. The end was nearing, I was going to die, I could feel it. I wouldn't last two days in my new home. The sickness was overwhelming, coming in waves of stomachaches and vomit. My appetite had been a sore loser, and I could not fend for myself. My throat refused to make noise, even the slightest peep. Worry swept my mind, distracting me from all other feelings of pain, grief, and sorrow. Would Starclan accept me after the fate I had chosen to die with? Would I see my warrior ancestors again? I was just a little one, but that didn't stop me from fearing a lonesome death. Darkness pecked at the edge of my sight, chewing away at my vision until it swallowed me whole... chapter 1-- stars I awoke in the blind terrors of nighttime, unable to open my eyes. I heard murmurs and screeching about me. I tried to speak, but I could only mewl. I was licked vigorously, the scent of milk flooding my senses, drowning me in memories... But what memories? Who's life was I remembering? I was just a kitten, anyway, just born, and not a care in the world. I kept repeating it in my head, but I couldn't shake the feeling that there was more to me then Starclan was letting on... I was snapped out of my thoughts quickly, though, as someone shoved me in between two other furballs. I tasted sweet nursery at my tongue, and ate. The flavor of the milk was glorious. I stuffed my tiny belly full, and lay down. My thoughts return to me, but I can save them for tomorrow. Stars danced in my dreams that night, glittering in a swaying motion, galloping across the pelts of the silvery cats I saw. One of them said something, words that I will never forget. A grey she-cat came up to me with moons in her eyes,stooping in front of me, and said: " Luna. You have been given a second chance. You were brave, honest, and a hero, but you never got the chance to live the life you deserved. Be kind, use them well, and be loyal to your clan at all costs. I give you this life for direction. Right over wrong, me sweet little snowflake, right over wrong." The cat towered over me in a motherly manner, and licked my forehead, sending an intense pain from my shoulders to my tail tip. The gray cat walked away, into the stars, and glanced back with a smile. Another cat arrived shortly in her place, this time a blue-grey tom, a tiny kitten, who's back paw was mangled dramatically. "I give you this life for care. Care for your friends and clanmates as if they were your own kin. Goodbye, Snowball, my dearest sister." He licked my forehead as well, and my heart burned and my right front paw pad flared up. But I did not feel anything else, other than the sensation of a loved one in my presence, though I was left alone once more. A tawny red she-cat materialized from the light, padding towards me with sadness in her green eyes. "We miss you so. I give you this life for loyalty to your clan, and to all your loved ones. Follow your heart, but stay true to your leader, your clanmates, and all your friends." The she-cat also licked my forehead, and I felt as if she had torn me in half, and stitched me back together again. I gasped, but remained steady. I was filled with a new strength that replenished my weakness and rippled through my whole body. I tried to speak but my mouth wouldn't open for that purpose, I guess. What was going on?! Five other cats appeared and gave me lives for forgiveness, courage, sympathy, hope, and a love so fierce that I could swear I was being groomed by flames where that cat had licked me. Another cat walked up to me, or rather, down. He descended from above, gradually making his way down to me, as if he was going down steps of air. My tongue loosened, and I found myself able to speak at last! A thousand questions readied themselves to be pored out my mouth. But instead of letting loose a cascading waterfall of words, I only could think of how I had recognized every cat I had visited distinctly by their scent. I managed: "I'm no leader. What's going on?" The tom stood there for a minute, looking at me with a love and a sadness I couldn't even begin to comprehend. "We are your kin, and your former clan. You are not a leader, but a hero, in all of our eyes. You have a new kin and a new clan now. "It's my honor to bestow upon you your final life, your ninth. I give you a life to strengthen those lives given to you tonight. The sacrificed you made, you may not remember. But use your lives sparingly, and don't be afraid to stand out a bit. " I must warn you. Do not tell anyone what happened tonight unless instructed to by Starclan. 'Beware the place where the night is dark, Beware the one who will unsettle your dreams, Ignore the temptations of the starless, Keep clear of the one who is what he sees...'""What's that supposed to mean?!" I said in frustration. He began fading. He smiled sadly and shook his head, lying down and disappearing from existence. I fell, spiraling into nothingness, when I looked at my paws, and they were fading too. My tongue was bound again and I silently screamed, "Come back!!!!!!"... To Be Continued